With the development of display technologies, more and more display panels are integrated with touch-control functions. With existing technologies, a common electrode in a touch-control display panel may be divided into a plurality of stripe-shaped electrodes. By using a time-sharing driving method, the common electrode may be reused or multiplexed as a touch-control electrode. In this way, the thickness of a display panel may be reduced, the production efficiency may be improved, and the production cost may be reduced.
It should be noted that, in such a touch-control display panel, each stripe-shaped electrode is electrically connected to a driving circuit of the touch-control display panel through an electrode lead, for receiving driving signals transmitted from the driving circuit. However, because there often is a slit between adjacent stripe-shaped electrodes, and there are no electrode leads at the slit, the slit may be visible when the touch-control display panel displays images. This visible slit phenomenon may decrease the display quality of a touch-control display panel.
The disclosed methods and structures are directed to solve one or more problems set forth above and other problems in the art.